Insanity advent
by Vee Blabalaize
Summary: Young Vaas and Citra at the beginning of a story, which teared the siblings apart and shaped them. I'll try to answer a question, how did Vaas go insane and how went their relationships with Citra throughout the time. Rated T for the FarCry language, drugs use, violence and possible future slightly mature scenes.


[author's note: I just wanted to say my English vocabulary is poor, it's not my native language, sorry.]

Actually he felt nothing more than cold. He couldn't even feel pain, because he was under drugs influence. As the blood was slowly flowing out of his body life also gently was flying away. Last sober thing he remembers was looking straight into Jason's eyes. It scared shit out of the white boy and normally Vaas would laugh at him as he jumped up and ran away like a child. But then he didn't even understand what happened. His brain was working weakly, slowly, like he just woke up, or was so tired he was about to fall asleep in a minute. Well, he actually was about to. It took him several moments to realize that he was dying. When the thought stroke his mind he reached out his hand and laid it into the growing pool of dark blood. He saw the tv screens' reflections, with the psychodelic sequence of images. He moved his hand back to his chest, like he was trying to push the blood back into his body. Desperation and fear took over his chest which suddenly felt like it was about to explode. His heart started beating fast because of the adrenaline, but the blood kept running away - his organs easened and prepared to dream.  
Vaas's mind was yelling at top of its lungs, but his body couldn't move anymore.

There was only jungle around. Huge trees, high grass, wet, heavy air all around. Vaas couldn't even see any animals which meant something was clearly wrong.  
Citra left Badtown a few hours ago. She wanted to hunt - their family needed some money anyway. They could sell the skins. Vaas would go himself or at least go with his sister, but he was out of town when Citra decided to leave. It was their father who told him about it. He was already too old to leave the town. Also his leg was bit off by a tiger few years ago - there was no way he'd be able to hunt. However he was a powerful Rakyat once. He kept pushing his children to try as hard as it's possible to reach their limits. Vaas sometimes hated him for being cold and careless about him and Citra. Citra especially.  
She was young, and above all, she was a girl. Vaas knew she cannot be as strong as other men, it was natural. Their father however did not treat her different from him. They both were receiving same punishments, same expectations. Vaas promised himself to take best care of Citra. Their father however never listened to Vaas's protests.  
Surprisingly Citra never complained. She was truly fascinated with their father and she considered Rakyat the most important part of her life. It was her obsession to be the strongest. Vaas watched her gaining power and respect slowly, but effectively. Citra also did her best to put Vaas on the right path to receive the tatau. She was a master of manipulation: she sent him to do many things which were leading to gain Rakyat strenght. It didn't matter, she was still just the younger sister. Citra needed his care.  
Like right now. Vaas could smell danger in the air. He stopped himself for calling his sister's name, afraid of triggering anything. He kept his gun ready and looked around carefully. He noticed small red dots on a leaf a meter away. He approached it and noticed it's blood. Whose blood?  
Vaas couldn't hold it back any further. He ran ahead as fast as he could.  
- Citra!  
No response, no further signs of anything. Trees, rocks, plants. If there were no animals, whatever happened, must've took place just a moment ago. She must be around.  
- Citraa!  
All he could hear was grass and leaves rustling under touch of his limbs and his heart beating like crazy. He kept running and looking around. He stepped on a dusty road where he noticed a bigger pool of blood.  
- CITRA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!  
He followed the road as he saw footsteps there. Two smaller feet followed by three pairs of heavy men boots. This did not look well.  
Finally he saw a shape. He almost blew his lungs out being exhausted by his crazy run, but he would not stop. It was Citra, sitting on a side of the road with her knees close to her face. She was staring numbly below her. Vaas ran there and kneeled next to her. He gently took her hair and uncovered her cheek.  
- Citra, are you hurt?  
She didn't respond. Vaas felt no calmer. It wasn't her usual behaviour. He took a look at her body: he noticed a cut on her side, going right through the middle of her ribs. It was definitely no claw of any animal: it was a knife.  
- Who did that? - he asked angrily.  
She didn't respond again. She was just sitting there, still staring in the same point. Vaas took off his shirt and pushed it to her wound. Citra just shaked. He embraced her with his arm.  
- Come on, get up.  
He helped her to stand up. He couldn't stand her still face and shaking body. He was so terrified. Vaas took her legs with the other arm and raised her. Citra pushed her face to his chest and embraced his neck with her arms. He carried her home and she spoke no word this day.  
The next two days Citra still stayed silent, didn't eat anything nor even come out of her bed. Their father finally seemed to understand something: he didn't take any care of Citra, however he wasn't as harsh as always. The third day Citra finally drunk some coconut milk. Vaas dragged her out of the house: she'd definitely use some fresh air. He didn't say much simply because she would not respond. They were sitting in silence for a few minutes.  
- Vaas. - she suddenly whispered.  
He noticed Citra's body tensed. She was staring at some point, so he followed her eyes. Out of the small local bar came out a man. He was completely drunk, barely walking ahead. Vaas surprised noticed he was a pirate, one of those who took some territory of the Rook Islands. He looked back at Citra feeling adrenaline slowly creeping and waiting to hit.  
- It's the motherfucker? - he asked.  
She slowly nodded.  
- Kill him. - she whispered.  
- What?  
Vaas was shocked. He knew the guy deserved a punishment for whatever he did to Citra, but Vaas have never killed a man before. More: the pirate was a big man, Vaas was only sixteen with no experience.  
- Kill him, Vaas. - Citra whispered with trembling bloodlust in her voice. - For me.  
Propably it was her tone. The trembling words and her cold scared eyes. The adrenaline jumped into his veins, he felt rage raising inside his chest, incredible energy flowing in his whole body.  
Vaas stood up, took out his knife, and walked ahead.  
- Hey you, motherfucker! - he yelled.  
The pirate turned around with a slightly confused face with 'fuck off' written on his mouth. He saw only a child walking towards him, why would he be worried?  
Vaas raised his hand and punched the pirate's face violently. The man's balance was already weak, after he received the bash he heavily fell on the ground with a thud. Vaas turned him on his back and sat on his chest.  
- What is your name? - he put the knife's blade under the pirate's jaw.  
- Fuck off, kidd. - mumbled the man.  
Vaas pushed the knife cutting a narrow line on the man's neck.  
- I asked you what is your fucking name?!  
- C... Carlos... - responded the man less bravely.  
- So, Carlos, take a look right there. - Vaas pointed at Citra sitting in the same place without any emotion on her face. - You see her? You see my beautifull sister?  
When the pirate saw her there on his face grew the awfullest smile Vaas have ever seen in his life.  
- Look at her carefully, because this is the last thing you see in your fucking life, motherfucker! - Vaas yelled wildly, pushing the knife harder.  
The pirate's eyes widened, now with pure fear in them. Vaas saw sweat on his forehead and his lips soundlessly begging for mercy.  
He stopped not really knowing what to do now. He could not move, the knife in his hand became so heavy, and the man below him so helpless.  
Vaas could swear he felt his sister behind him. She put one hand on his right forearm, the other one on his arm and her jaw on his shoulder. He could swear he felt her breath on his neck and ear.  
- Kill him. - she whispered with the same trembling voice. - For me, Vaas.  
Vaas shrieked and sliced the pirate's throat. Once. Twice. Again and again. He felt he does the right thing: his fury and Citra's suffering were slowly disappearing with every move Vaas made. He enjoyed blood pouring from the man's veins. He didn't count the slices. After some he pushed the blade deep into his chest where his heart should be.  
Vaas was sitting there for a few seconds breathing heavily, feeling the blood flowing down his face and arms. A few seconds of sweet eternity, when there was nothing wrong.  
Then he woke up. He saw the man's face frozen in terrible fear, he noticed his body is inert like a puppet. And Vaas felt terrified. Terrified by the strange eyes in front of him. Terrified by the easiness one's life could be taken. Terrified by the sick enjoyment he felt for these few seconds.  
Vaas looked back to find with his eyes Citra. She was sitting at the same point, under their house. He thought he saw a slight smile on her face.  
Vaas jumped up and walked quickly to her. He saw people around staring at him in silence. He _felt_ their eyes on him. He wanted to run, but he forced his legs to move almost normally. Entering home he leaned back at a warm wall, raised his hands and stared at the blood. He heard Citra coming next to him, he felt her arms around his neck, her wet cheek on his wet cheek.  
- Thank you, Vaas. - she whispered with true gratitude.

Vaas woke up just for a second. He saw Jason, laying just next no Citra who looked happy like he haven't seen her in a long time.  
- Jason. - he whispered.  
Jason carefully opened his eyes. He was only half-conscious, still affected by the drugs and wound in his chest. Jason seemed to hear Vaas, however he didn't notice him.  
- She's gonna make a Warrior out of you. - Vaas made a disgusted face. - We're so fucked, Jason.


End file.
